1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to means for use in lubricating cable means which extend coaxially through a tube or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical manner of lubricating a cable member of the type that extends coaxially through a tube or sheath is to completely remove the cable member from the tube or sheath, manually apply grease or other lubricant to the exterior of the cable member, and then reinsert the cable member into the tube or sheath.